treasuretowersprintfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower Guardians
There are 6 different tower guardians in Treasure Tower Sprint. They come in different levels which show their strength (1-5) with 1 being the weakest and 5 being the strongest. __TOC__ MADNA Strength Levels: 1-5 First Appearance: Tower 1, Floor 3 The Madna looks like a beetle with a mohawk. It follows the path defined by the arrows on the floor of the level. It attacks the Prince at close range. Hint: You can always out-run a Madna. NAAR ' Strength Level': 1 - 5 First Appearance: Tower 1, Floor 8 The Naar looks like a little imp that attacks with fire claws. It wanders randomly around the entire level. It attacks the prince at close range. BADR ' Strength Level: '''1 - 5 '''Appearance:' Tower 1, Floor 14 The Badr looks like an owl statue. It is a guardian that stays in one place and only rotates around in a clockwise direction. It attacks by shooting energy out of its mouth, and get hit the prince at a range of up to 3 tiles. Hint: It is relatively easy to kill a Badr. Just stand in a diagonal next to him. HASHIM ' Strength Level:' 2 - 5 First Appearance: Tower 2, Floor 4 The Hashim looks like an elephant that walks on 2 feet and carries a giant hammer. It walks up and down a path identified by two elephant tiles on the floor of the level. It is pretty slow, and even its attacks are slow, but very powerful. It will follow you around if you stay near it, but it will return to its path if you get far enough away. It attacks at close range only. ASAD ' Strength Level:' 3 - 5 First Appearance: Tower 2, Floor 13 The Asad looks like a big dog-dragon. It walks around the map, but will come rushing towards you if you are standing besides a chest. This makes it very difficult to deal with. It attacks really quickly with two successive attacks. He is also the only Guardian who runs towards you if he sees you. ALMAUT ' Strength Level:' 4 - 5 First Appearance: 'Tower 3, Floor 6 The Almaut is a guardian that looks like death. It is a spirit and carries a big scythe. It moves very slowly but can move over holes and through walls. It also has a very very powerful attack, so watch out when it gets near you! He attacks at close range only though. DARK PRINCE ' Strength Level: N/A First Appearance: Tower 3, Floor 12 The Dark Prince is the last Guardian to appear. He looks like the prince, but completely black and transparent like a shadow. He is completely different from the other Guardians. He only appears after you open a chest in certain levels. You CANNOT hit him, but he can hit you, and hitting you will steal coins from you, not deal any damage. The best way to deal with him is to avoid him completely! Hint: You can tell which levels have a Dark Prince when you open a chest. The decoration underneath the chest will be different if there is a Dark Prince on that floor. Category:Tower Guardians